Twój na zawsze
by Tyone
Summary: Sherlock przymyka powieki. Wyobraża sobie, że gra Debussy'ego. Mokrymi palcami chwyta smyczek, przeciągając nim po strunach z cichą ostrożnością, wsłuchując się w każdy wygrywany dźwięk. Deszcz akompaniuje mu w tle i trwają tak razem, lecz oddzielnie, przez godziny. — Nigdy nie chciałeś mnie zmieniać — szepcze, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.


Twój na zawsze

Deszcz sączy na zewnątrz bez końca. Sherlock stoi twarzą do długiego okna, w dłoniach trzymając szyjkę skrzypiec i smyczek. Zamyka oczy, wsłuchując się w legata uderzających o ziemię kropli, znikając coraz głębiej w swoim pałacu myśli.

Ze spokojnej i niemej wędrówki wyrywa go dopiero głos Johna. Kiedy przyszedł? Nie może sobie przypomnieć. Niemożliwe, że nie zauważył.

— Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Nie, nie słuchał.

Milczy. Nie może powiedzieć prawdy, bo wtedy John zdenerwuje się i wyjdzie, trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Nie może skłamać, ponieważ John wybaczył mu dwa lata nieobecności i sfingowane samobójstwo pod warunkiem, że obieca, że już nigdy więcej go nie okłamie.

Milczy.

— Tak myślałem. Nie wiem, po co próbuję do ciebie dotrzeć, skoro ciebie to ewidentnie nie obchodzi.

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział_, myśli.

— Przepraszam, John, po prostu… zamyśliłem się. Przepraszam — mówi.

Na Johna jego przeprosiny zdają się działać tylko jak płachta na byka. Jego dłonie zaciskają się w pięści i rozluźniają co chwilę.

Odwraca wzrok, wlepiając go z powrotem za okno. Przez chwilę śledzi bezbarwne ścieżki dużych kropli spływających w dół po szybie, a potem spuszcza wzrok na podłogę.

— Z tobą zawsze tak jest, zawsze tak samo. Przepraszasz, a potem i tak masz wszystko gdzieś. — Urywa. Sherlock podnosi wzrok. — Chyba taki już jesteś — wzdycha ciszej.

Sherlock przymyka powieki. Wyobraża sobie, że gra Debussy'ego. Mokrymi palcami chwyta smyczek, przeciągając nim po strunach z cichą ostrożnością, wsłuchując się w każdy wygrywany dźwięk. Deszcz akompaniuje mu w tle i trwają tak razem, lecz oddzielnie, przez godziny.

— Nigdy nie chciałeś mnie zmieniać — szepcze, wciąż nie otwierając oczu.

Przez sekundę słyszy szybszy oddech Johna. A może tylko mocniejszy powiew wiatru. Nie jest pewien.

— Nie chcę, Sherlock, po prostu… Czasem chciałbym, żebyś nie był…

Sherlock otwiera oczy i odwraca się gwałtownie. Patrzy na Johna, pozwalając niepewności zedrzeć maskę obojętności ze swojej twarzy. Jest przekonany, że John musi to widzieć.

Nie kończy zdania.

— Jaki, John? Powiedz to. — _Powiedz coś, czego nie słyszałem. Spróbuj._

John pierwszy przerywa kontakt wzrokowy. W umyśle Sherlocka zaczyna grać Brahms. Ostro i mocno pompuje w jego żyły pozostałe na dnie serce pokłady żalu, otwierając na nowo zabliźnione już rany.

— Nie wiem, Sherlock, cholera, nie wiem, co chciałem powiedzieć, dobra? Jestem zły, bo mnie ignorujesz, bo nie odzywasz się i nie odpowiadasz na wiadomości, a kiedy w końcu przychodzę…

— Nie wiesz? — przerywa mu. Brahms w jego głowie jest coraz głośniejszy, a melodia pokrywa się z szybkim rytmem uderzeń jego serca. — Pomogę ci, trochę już tego słyszałem: _dupek, dziwak, wybryk natury, popapraniec_…

Jest coraz głośniej i głośniej i Sherlock traci nad tym kontrolę, ale nie dba o to. Czuje uderzenia gorąca na twarzy, czuje się tak jak lata temu.

— Sherlock…

— _Pokraka, szajbus, pajac, popierdoleniec…_

— _Sherlock!_ — Muzyka w jego umyśle cichnie. Podnosi wzrok na Johna, który patrzy na niego z przerażeniem. Oddycha ciężko, lecz szybko doprowadza się do porządku. Przywraca na swoją twarz maskę. Nic się nie stało. Nic się nie stało.

— Teraz już masz wybór.

John patrzy na niego oniemiały. Jest teraz tak różny od tego Johna, którego obraz Sherlock wyrył na każdej ścianie w swoim pałacu myśli, od radosnego Johna, ze zmrużonymi oczami i płytkimi zmarszczkami wokół nich, pojawiającymi się, gdy się uśmiechał. Teraz stoi nieruchomo, z delikatnie rozchylonymi ustami i szeroko otwartymi oczami.

To dziwne wrażenie. Myśl o Johnie, _jego_ Johnie, towarzyszyła mu przez ostatnie lata bez przerwy, jego głos słyszał, gdy zemdlony leżał na ziemi w jednej z cel aresztu w Serbii, to on, to zawsze był on, tak jak wyznał na jego weselu. W jakiś sposób wkradł się do wszystkich jego wspomnień, wszystkich marzeń, myśli podczas sennych dni i bezsennych nocy i którejś z tych ogłuszająco samotnych wieczorów Sherlock zdał sobie sprawę, że go kocha. Spodziewał się, że to coś zmieni, ale nie zmieniło nic. Może odrobinę trudniej było mu przyjąć wiadomość, że John również znalazł miłość swojego życia i że nie jest nią Sherlock, może nie umiał cieszyć się ślubem, tak jak powinien. Poza tym nic się nie zmieniło. John był szczęśliwy. Tylko to liczyło się, odkąd się poznali.

Nic się nie zmieniło, jednak wciąż nie potrafi to tego przywyknąć, przejść z tym faktem do porządku dziennego. Głos Johna towarzyszy mu teraz zawsze, podobnie jak muzyka. Słyszy nigdy niewypowiedziane słowa i widzi alternatywne wersje wszechświata, w których mogliby być. Tworzy wciąż nowe kompozycje i żadnej nie kończy; urywają się wszystkie w jednym momencie, w chwili przebłysku świadomości. _John wybrał kogoś innego._

John wybrał kogoś innego.

— Dobrze, skoro nie chcesz rozmawiać, nie będę naciskał — wycofuje się. Podnosi dłonie, jakby się bronił, a Sherlock ma ochotę się roześmiać. — Myślałem po prostu, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Sherlock przełyka żółć podchodzącą mu do gardła.

— Widocznie źle myślałeś — mówi pusto, wlepiając wzrok w okno, w budynek po przeciwnej stronie ulicy.

— Widocznie — powtarza John i słyszy, że sięga po płaszcz zawieszony na wieszaku przy drzwiach i stojącą obok wieszaka parasolkę.

Zanim Sherlock zdąży przeanalizować sytuację, John znika za drzwiami mieszkania, schodząc szybko po schodach. To nie gra, a jednak wciąż czuje się tak, jakby właśnie przegrał.

Wybiega z mieszkania, zanim zdąży to przemyśleć i porzucić ten pomysł. Dostrzega Johna, gdy skręca w Park Road, i bez zastanowienia biegnie w jego kierunku. John przechodzi przez ulicę i zapala się czerwone światło. Nie może pozwolić mu odejść, nie teraz.

— John! — krzyczy beznadziejnie, wiedząc, że deszcz zagłuszy jego prośbę. John jednak zatrzymuje się i odwraca, marszcząc brwi i kręcąc głową. Sherlock jednak o to nie dba; John na niego czeka. John wciąż na niego czeka.

Światło zmienia się i Sherlock przebiega pomiędzy ludźmi, ignorując przekleństwa, które rzucają w jego kierunku.

Nie wie, co chce powiedzieć, dopóki słowa nie opuszczą jego ust:

— John! John… — Spuszcza głowę, oddychając ciężko. Jego włosy i twarz są mokre, ale to bez znaczenia. Czuje na sobie wzrok Johna i wkrótce chłodne krople przestają go omywać, kiedy John rozkłada nad nimi oboma parasolkę.

— Co ty, do diabła, robisz? Jesteś przemoczony do suchej nitki.

— Nieważne… Po prostu… — Przełyka ślinę i podnosi wzrok. _To za trudne_, myśli. _Nie dam rady._ —John, ja… — Urywa i odwraca wzrok, zniesmaczony samym sobą. Jest tchórzem.

— Sherlock…? — Wciąż nie spuszcza z niego wzroku. Sherlock odsuwa się, ale John chwyta mocno jego ramię, nie pozwalając mu odejść.

Deszcz leje wokół nich, spływając ulicami do studzienek. Poza szumem wody jest zupełnie cicho, są tylko oni dwaj, samotni na świecie. Sherlock czuje, jak w każdej sekundzie zakochuje się w Johnie od nowa, i nie może tego znieść.

Podnosi dłoń i dopiero wtedy zauważa, że drży, ale ignoruje to. Przysuwa ją powoli do twarzy Johna, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Gładzi jego policzek łagodnie, najczulej jak potrafi, a John nie zamyka oczu, tak jak zamykał w jego wyobraźni, patrzy na niego ciągle. Jego spojrzenie sprawia, że Sherlock pieprzy własną niepewność i mówi to, co powinien był powiedzieć lata temu.

— Kocham cię. — Jego głos nie sięga powyżej szeptu, jest tylko kolejnym przy deszczu i wiatru szmerem, ale John musi go słyszeć. — Miłość to niebezpieczna wada, która spowalnia pracę umysłu i popycha ludzi do najgorszych zbrodni, to wadliwy czynnik ludzki i pomimo to kocham cię, John. Nie wiem, kiedy to się stało, bo to nieistotne, bo i tak mam irracjonalne poczucie, że kocham cię od zawsze. Próbowałem przestać, ale nie potrafię i nie chcę potrafić, i nic innego się już dla mnie nie liczy. Przepraszam, przepraszam, że ci to mówię, ale nie umiem…

John przerywa mu, miażdżąc jego usta swoimi w ostrym pocałunku. Sherlock jęczy zaskoczony, lecz wkrótce jego ciało rozluźnia się i poddaje Johnowi, zawsze Johnowi.

— Ty idioto — szepcze John, gdy odrywają się od siebie, wciąż pozostając blisko, tak że ich czoła się stykają i oddychają jednym powietrzem. — Ty cholerny idioto — powtarza, a potem znów łączy ich wargi.

Sherlock ma na końcu języka jeszcze setki słów, które chciałby i powinien powiedzieć, ale wszystkie rozpływają się w słodko-gorzkim smaku Johna. Parasolka wypada z jego rąk, uderzając o ziemię głucho, a on owija ramiona wokół szyi Sherlocka i żadne słowa nie mają znaczenia, są niepotrzebne. Muzyka w jego umyśle cichnie i pozostaje już tylko John, John, John, John, _John_.

John dotyka jego policzków, warg, szyi, nie dbając o deszcz, nie zważając na nic. Jego wzrok błądzi po jego twarzy, znaczy go, jakby nie wiedział, że Sherlock od dawna do niego należy.

— Twój na zawsze — szepcze Johnowi wprost do ucha, zaciskając dłonie na jego zimnych dłoniach. John przyciąga go bliżej do siebie.

_Twój na zawsze_, myśli Sherlock. Jest pewien.


End file.
